


Rumor has it

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Competence Kink, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Clint had heard of the legendary Phil Coulson long before he ever got to meet him in person.





	Rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge 'Starstruck' at drabble_zone on Dreamwidth.

Clint had heard of the legendary Phil Coulson long before he ever got to meet him in person. 

One rumor had him taking out a gang of angry terrorists single-handedly, using nothing more than a cellphone . Clint wasn’t sure he believed that (unless the phone was one of those Nokia bricks – they could probably take down a small insurgency), but he was amused by the speed the rumor spread.

He did believe the one about Coulson terrifying a team of new SHIELD agents into actually pissing their pants, without saying a single word. Newbie agents were easy to scare if you knew how to go about it.

The piece of gossip that Clint liked best was that Coulson wasn’t actually a real person, but one of Stark’s life-model decoys. As if Stark would bother making a decoy of a SHIELD agent when he could make his own Captain America toy instead.

It took a lot to impress Clint, who had grown up with several larger-than-life acts in the circus, and he didn’t believe Coulson could be half as impressive as Mama Lynda had been in her element.

Clint had never been more wrong in his life. Or as turned on.


End file.
